


Ode to Randi

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Ode to Randi

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Ode to Randi

**Ode to Randi**

Sing to the tune of 'A Bicycle Built for Two'   
(I hope the youngsters know this one) 

Randi, Randi-   
How will we get rid of you?   
Swords are handy,   
But any sharp object will do.   
We'll try not to be too gory-   
But we must put an end to this story,   
And we won't laugh,   
When your epitaph-   
Reads, 'She Made Her Last Deadline on Cue!' 

Dedicated to Randi McFarland, intrepid reporter 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---


End file.
